Ada Satu Rasa
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Aladdin. Rasa bingung, berharap, khawatir, gugup semua itu bercampur menjadi satu. Ada satu rasa dalam dirinya. Dan Aladdin masih belum paham, apakah satu rasa itu... Dibuat untuk merayakan Chapter 315, Hint AlaKou. First Fanfic in this fandom.


_A/N: Dibuat untuk merayakan Chapter 315 dengan hint AlaKou. Mengobati luka hati karena AliKou gak jadi canon. Enggak, saya enggak benci AliMorg, cuma kaget aja. Tapi Ohtaka Sensei berbaik hati memberikan hint ini yang akhirnya membuat saya jingkrak senang._

 _Disclaimer: Ohtaka sensei lah. Kalau saya yang jadi authornya udah saya pastiin jadi AliKou._

* * *

 **Ada Satu Rasa**

.

.

.

"Begitu...," Aladdin mendesah. Sesaat pemuda itu tersentak, tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?"

Aladdin menatap Sang Ratu Kerajaan Kou yang masih belia itu, akan tetapi Sang Ratu masih terus menatap ke depan, pandangan matanya tidak fokus. Gadis itu menghela napas sesaat.

"Entahlah, kupikir kau pasti akan mendengarkanku," gumam Kougyoku tidak jelas, pandangannya masih mengarah ke depan. Keramaian yang berada di depannya masih bergembira, merayakan kabar gembira dan – terutama untuk Ka Koubun – mengeluh keras-keras betapa bahagianya Alibaba dan Morgiana.

"Yah, begitulah aku," Kougyoku kembali bergumam tidak jelas, akan tetapi Aladdin mampu mendengarnya.

Sesaat degup jantung pemuda itu berdetak keras dan cepat. Aladdin terdiam, wajahnya berkerut. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa aneh? Dan wajahnya, entah kenapa merasa agak panas hingga telinga. Cukup aneh juga padahal malam di kerajaan Kou ini cukup dingin, tetapi mengapa justru tubuhnya terasa panas?

Dan tanpa diduga, tanpa terpikirkan oleh rasional pikirannya, bibirnya telah berucap tanpa dipikir, "Apakah dibandingkan Alibaba, kau lebih menyukaiku?"

Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersadar dan menggigit bibirnya. Sungguh bodoh! Apa sih yang ia pikirkan hingga tiba-tiba saja berucap begitu? Oh tidak! Justru karena ia tidak memikirkan apapun makanya ia bertanya seperti itu! Perasaannya campur aduk dan detak jantungnya meningkat tajam. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Kenapa dirinya justru begitu gugup hanya untuk mendengarkan jawaban Kougyoku?

Kougyoku membulatkan matanya dan menatap Aladdin, wajahnya sesaat menyiratkan kebingungan. Akan tetapi Sang Ratu muda itu sepertinya terbiasa mengontrol emosi wajahnya. Karena sedetik kemudian Kougyoku malah memasang wajah tenang dan dewasa, tangannya memainkan rambutnya.

"Dasar anak kecil! Dengarkan saja dan jangan bersikap sombong!"

Normalnya Aladdin akan memasang wajah cemberut jika dipanggil anak kecil. Tapi tidak kali ini. Matanya terpaku pada gadis di sampingnya. Kougyoku saat mengatakan kalimat itu, entahlah, tapi gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik. Begitu bersinar. Aladdin mengabaikan kalimat apapun yang diucapkan oleh Kougyoku dan lebih fokus kepada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sejak kapan Kougyoku terlihat begitu _berbeda_?" batin Aladdin. Pemuda itu sendiri juga tidak tahu, apa yang berbeda dari Kougyoku. Wajahnya masih sama sebelum ia pergi ke _Dark Continent._ Tatanan rambutnya juga masih sama. Yang berbeda paling hanyalah pakaiannya karena sekarang Kougyoku adalah seorang Ratu dari Kerajaan Kou. Ah ya, dan ia tidak lagi memegang _Djinn Vessel_. Hanya itu.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Kougyoku terlihat begitu berbeda?

Kougyoku menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda Aladdin. Akan tetapi pemuda itu tidak bereaksi apapun. Bahkan caranya mengejek Aladdin pun begitu memesona. Begitu manis. Padahal ia sedang memasang wajah jelek di depan Aladdin.

Kougyoku kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap keramaian di depannya – yang sekarang beralih mengejek Ka Koubun karena masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Helaian rambut magenta miliknya melambai ringan di depan wajah Aladdin. Rasanya begitu lambat, Aladdin mengikuti arah gerak helaian rambut itu dengan bola matanya.

Rambut panjang magenta itu menyapu lantai, tepat di hadapannya.

Aladdin benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa helaian rambut gadis itu begitu menarik. Pada masa lalu mungkin Aladdin akan menarik rambut panjang itu, hingga Kougyoku memekik kesakitan dan mereka akan bertengkar seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi tidak kali ini. Ada rasa dimana Aladdin ingin menyentuh lembut rambut magenta itu, dan mungkin menghirupnya? Kira-kira bagaimana wangi rambut gadis itu? Sungguh, seorang Aladdin pun merasa penasaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya telah bergerak sendiri, menggerakkan tongkat miliknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menyentuh rambut Kougyoku. Kougyoku masih menatap ke depan, terpukau dengan keramaian. Aladdin melirik Kougyoku, membiarkan tongkatnya mendekat sedikit demi sedikit, menuju helaian rambut Kougyoku yang menyapu lantai.

Sedikit. Sedikit lagi.

Aladdin rasanya tidak berani menyentuh rambut Kougyoku, aneh juga padahal dulu ia sering menarik rambut itu. Akan tetapi sekarang dirinya merasa begitu pengecut. Jikalau tangannya belum berani menyentuh rambut itu, setidaknya biarkanlah tongkat miliknya itu menyentuh rambut gadis itu.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.

Ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Aladdin. Rasa bingung, berharap, khawatir, gugup semua itu bercampur menjadi satu. Ada satu rasa dalam dirinya. Dan Aladdin masih belum paham, apakah satu rasa itu.

Sedikit lagi-

"ALADDIN!"

Dan pemuda itu terkesiap, tongkatnya kembali dipeluknya, gerakannya terlihat salah tingkah, bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri kue. Aladdin dan Morgiana menghampiri dirinya, tersenyum sumringah. Aladdin meracaukan sesuatu mengenai dirinya yang ingin pergi ke kerajaan lain dan Morgiana yang mengangguk setuju. Entahlah, Aladdin tidak begitu memperhatikan, sudut matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Kougyoku – yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Ka Koubun.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam diri Aladdin. Entahlah, dirinya kecewa karena apa? Karena Kougyoku yang perlahan berjalan menjauhi dirinya? Ataukah karena Aladdin dan Morgiana yang akan menikah dan meninggalkan dirinya? Ataukah karena dirinya yang gagal mengetahui seberapa halusnya rambut Kougyoku?

Aladdin menggeleng kecil.

Ada satu rasa dalam dirinya, dan semua itu muncul begitu saja saat ia bersama Kougyoku. Satu rasa dimana ia mampu merasakan kecewa, gugup, khawatir, bingung- sebutkan perasaan apapun yang kalian mau, dan ia hanya merasakan ini pada saat dirinya bersama Kougyoku. Satu rasa yang mampu membekukan logikanya, bahkan _Solomon Wisdom_ sekalipun.

Satu rasa ini, bernama apa?

* * *

 _A/N: First fanfic in this fandom. Would you like to review?_


End file.
